


Peach in PDX

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Tobin couldn't be any happier with her situation with Morgan.





	

Tobin wasn’t sure how it happened, or even when it really started happening, but she wouldn’t change a thing about it. She kissed Moe’s shoulder as the woman sat in her lap, overlooking Tobin’s backyard. Everything in the moment seemed right, it seemed perfect. 

“I can just see a dozen kids running around back here.”

“A dozen?” Moe asked, slightly worried.

“Not all ours of course, but their friends and the teams’ kids. One day.”

“I like that Idea,” Tobin grinned as she pressed another kiss to Moe’s shoulder. 

“How many kids though?” Tobin asked and Moe hummed for a moment.

“A few, more than one, but no more than four, I think.”

“So, two or three?” Tobin asked, kissing Moe’s shoulder again, moving along to the base of her neck. 

“Or four.”

“Or four, can’t forget four.” Tobin smiled, tilting Moe’s face back to her, kissing her again.

“Maybe five.”

“I say we start with one and see where we go from there.”

“Alright, but down the road,” Moe agreed, looking at Tobin over her shoulder.

“Yeah, way down the road.”

“Well, maybe not that far,” Tobin said and Moe smiled.

“It’d help if we were in the same city.”

“Just a bit.”

“My mother would want me married too.”

“Ah yeah, mine would too.”

“Speaking of, we should get going. Allie isn’t going to wait for you.”

“No, she won’t. You would though, wouldn’t you?”

“I’d wait forever for you.” Moe smiled, kissing Tobin again before standing up. “Hurry up.” 

x-x-x

Tobin watched Morgan dance around with Emily and Lindsey, unable to take her eyes off the younger woman. 

“You might cause her to combust if you keep staring like that,” Alex said, sitting next to Tobin.

“Ask Serv, it’s too hard not to.” Tobin smiled, leaning back so she was in line with Alex.

“I’ll give ya that one.” Alex smiled, she loved seeing Tobin this happy. “So, any plans?”

“For this? Not yet.” Tobin looked back at Morgan. “One day though.”

“I won’t keep you any longer.” Alex grinned watching as Tobin stood up and walked over to Morgan.

“May I cut in?” Tobin asked Lindsey, who smiled, nodding as she stepped back. Tobin swept Morgan into her arms. “Hey,” she whispered as Moe laid her head on Tobin’s shoulder, pressing her forehead to the woman’s neck.

“Hey.”

“So, what do you think of Portland?”

“It’s nice.”

“What if I got you a spot here?” Morgan looked up at Tobin.

“Tobs?”

“Nothing’s set in stone but… here? With me? You’d like that?”

“I’d follow you anywhere Tobs.” Morgan grinned, putting her head back on Tobin’s shoulder as Tobin kissed the top of her head.

“My Georgia Peach in the great PDX.” Tobin grinned, she liked the sound of that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's super short, I'm sorry for that. Hope you guys enjoyed it still!


End file.
